


Your Tears Are Razor Sharp But Muted

by quirkyOne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Stiles, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Major Character Injury, Whump, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyOne/pseuds/quirkyOne
Summary: Stiles' impatience has consequences .





	Your Tears Are Razor Sharp But Muted

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in the Teen Wolf fandom so please be gentle with me. I am dipping my toe in with an extremely short ficlet.  
I swear that this was not at all what i started out wanting to write. I intended to try writing some happy pointless smuty smut but my muse got angst all over that plan. So look where we are now! Not betaed because this is a fly by the seat of my pants type operation.  
Now i am going to revist my attempt to create some dirty dirty sterek joy for the world to savour, wish me luck with that!  
(also see end note regarding tags)

With a soft pained grunt Stiles rolled over and stared up at the stars glinting above him. The moon was a thin crescent carving a slice into the velvet sky. Not full then, that was important information, but he couldn't quite remember why. Slowly he turned his head to the left, the blurred shape of an overfilled dumpster wavered and then slid sickeningly into focus. Well goody it appeared that he was probably still alive. The thumping dance beat spilling out of the blocky building to his right sounded garbled and watery. He had no idea how long or why he had been unconscious and trying to figure it out made his head feel like it was splitting apart at the seams. He consoled himself with the thought that it couldn't have been too long or one of the others would have come looking for him.

Right on cue as if summoned by his thoughts a sharp voice called his name. "Stiles?"

The best reply he could manage was a drawn out groan, his breath ghosting into the chill night air. Huh that was weird. Obviously it was cold out but he was numb and detached from sensation.

"Stiles!" 

There was still something wrong his hearing but he was almost certain that was Lydia.

He blinked and instantly there was a diminutive shadowy figure standing over him. The fiery halo around the figure's head confirmed it was indeed Lydia. He raised a shaky hand, attempting to rub his eyes. His vision must still be wonky because he could swear that she was crying. Lydia dropped to her knees on the ground beside him like her strings had been abruptly severed.

"Ly...dia... you...k?" Stiles tried to reach out to her but was only able to extend his trembling hand a few inches before it dropped.

"Oh God, you idiot! Why didn't you wait for us?" She struggled out of her coat, bundled it up and pressed it hard against his chest.

Stiles knew he wasn't thinking clearly but he was beginning to realize that the situation must be more serious than he thought if his strawberry blonde goddess didn't care about the fact that she was kneeling in the dirt. The numb cotton woolly feeling evaporated leaving behind an intense spreading sense of agony radiating from where Lydia was holding the coat firmly against him. His vision started to narrow and grey out. Sounds washed away. His last sight as he slid into the waiting blackness was of Lydia crouched beside him head thrown back, diamond bright tears falling, as she screamed silently at the sickle moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag for major character death because Stiles isn't dead. I have some ideas kicking around for a second part to this and might end up writing that after I make with the sterek pron.


End file.
